Just Drabble
by Uchiha Naruto-chan
Summary: Ketika keping-keping ingatan bercerita. SasuNaru drabble!


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just Drabble©Uchiha Naruto-chan**

.

.

**N for Name**

Berawal dari sebuah percakapan singkat sebelum tidur yang dimulai oleh Sasuke, sukses membuat Naruto mendapat banyak ceramah pagi ini.

Seperti...

"Seharusnya kau melihat kaca dulu, Naruto. Kau terlihat sangat kacau, kau tahu?" dari Kiba.

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke UKS sekarang, Naruto. Dari pada kau membuat semua guru enggan masuk ke kelas ini," dari Neji, atau, "Kantung matamu lebih hitam dari punyaku, Naruto. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" dari Garra.

Naruto memutar matanya, bosan. Andai, ia tidak mengikuti saran Neji untuk pergi ke UKS tadi, maka hidupnya akan lebih tentram sekarang. Sayangnya, ia menuruti saran Neji... dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berada di ruangan serba putih yang bernama UKS bersama dengan sumber kekacauannya hari ini, Sasuke.

Oh! Salahkan pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi iklan shampo yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua kelasnya, yang memberi tahu Sasuke di mana ia berada.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa sakit hanya karena tidak tidur semalaman, _Dobe_."

Naruto menggerutu, "Itu salahmu, _Teme_."

"Hm?"

"Itu salahmu," ulangnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh, aku tidak ingat telah melakukan kesalahan padamu."

"Kau memaksaku!" Naruto membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada bantal di bawahnya.

"Itu bukan pemaksaan, _Dobe_. Tapi keharusan."

Naruto yakin, ia pernah mendengar kalimat yang mirip dengan yang baru saja dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Teme! Aku tidak akan pernah mengganti namaku menjadi Uchiha! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengganti namamu menjadi Namikaze!?"

"_Dobe_, di sini kau yang menjadi _uke_!"

"Mau _uke_ mau _seme_, aku tidak akan mengganti namaku, _Teme_!"

"Ayolah, _Dobe_! Itu hanya sebuah marga! Namamu tetap Naruto 'kan?"

"Itu juga berlaku padamu, _TEME_!"

"Do—"

"Kalau kau tetap memaksa, aku akan cari yang lain, _Teme_! Camkan itu!"

Sasuke melongo...

* * *

**A for Agree**

Bagi Naruto, menyetujui perjanjian yang Sasuke ajukan adalah hal paling gila yang pernah ia lakukan.

Tapi ia juga tidak akan menarik kata-katanya, kan? Ia bukan pengecut, dan ia tidak pernah takut pada semua tantangan. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, ia—Namikaze Naruto, harus menanggung sesal.

Mari kita tengok sekilas asal-muasal dari penyesalan pemuda _Blonde_ ini...

_[Atap sekolah, 4 hari yang lalu atau 10 Februari, pukul 10.23]_

Terlihat dua pemuda dengan ciri-ciri yang bertolak belakang sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Yang satu berwajah angkuh, sedang yang lainnya menampilkan mimik tidak percaya.

"T-tunggu... barusan kau bilang apa Uchiha?" tanya si _Blonde_ dengan wajah apa-kau-terbentur-sesuatu pada pemuda di depannya.

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya dengan baik, _Dobe_."

"Aku mulai meragukan pendengaranku sekarang, kau tahu."

Sang Uchiha menghela napas, menyadari kebodohan si Namikze Naruto.

"Aku bilang, 'Kau harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, dimulai hari ini.' _Dobe_."

Naruto membatu. Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik, ternyata.

"Heh! Jadi sekarang kau _gay, Teme_?"

Yang ditanya mendecih, "Aku bukan _gay, Dobe_."

Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan tampang cengo, "Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong pada Ino atau Karin?"

"Jawab saja, _Dobe_."

"Aku tidak m—"

"Kalau kau mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, maka Sakura menjadi milikmu," sela Sasuke cepat.

Seakan mendapat durian runtuh, Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan berbinar, "Sakura Haruno menjadi milikku~?"

"Kalau kau menyetujui per—"

"Aku setuju!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "_Mine_," desisnya.

Yak! Itu adalah cuplikan dari kebodohannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sekarang, ia SANGAT menyesal, kenapa?

Salahkan dirinya yang tidak datang pada saat _Kami-sama_ membagi otak.

Perjanjian itu hanya jebakan yang dirancang oleh Sasuke untuk dirinyaaaa!

Kenapa ia tidak segera sadar kalau Uchiha bungsu itu sangat terobsesi dengannya!

_[Koridor sekolah, tadi pagi, pukul 07.00]_

"Kyaaaa... Sasuke-_sama_, Sasuke-_samaaa_."

"Sasuke-_sama_, terimalah coklat buatankuuu!"

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-_sama_, aku cinta padamuuuu."

Seorang gadis _pink_ berseru lantang, "Sasuke-_kun_ milikku!"

Oh, tanggal 14 Februari, hari _valentine_. Adalah hari terburuk bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Hari terburuk, karena pada hari ini, _fans_-nya akan semakin menggila dan mengganas untuk mendapatkan dirinya.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Ia akan mendapatkan 'orang itu' sepenuhnya.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Sesosok _Blonde_ terlihat sedang membuka loker di ujung sana dan gadis berambut _pink_ yang menjadi incaran si _Blonde_ ada di belakangnya, menggiring anggota _fans_-nya.

Dengan langkah cepat dan tegas, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itu seketika berhenti.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pada gadis yang dibelakangnya.

"I-iya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Naruto, yang kini ada di berhadapan dengan Sasuke otomatis berbinar mendengar nama Sakura. Dalam hatinya bersorak kegirangan, berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan memberikan Sakura untuknya.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa yang selama ini mengisi hatiku, benar begitu?"

Sakura menggangguk, walau perasaannya gelisah.

"I-iya."

Sasuke menyeringai lagi, tatapannya tetap terarah pada Naruto yang kini kebingungan.

"Dia ada di depanku," setelah kalimat itu keluar, semua tatapan terarah pada Naruto.

Belum sampai Naruto berteriak, Sasuke sudah mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu, "Dan kami sudah jadian sejak lima hari, untuk jelasnya," kemudian menggeret si _Blonde_ yang megap-megap layaknya ikan kepanasan.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang.

Naruto yang tengah menjedukkan kepalanya pda tembok terdekat membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Pantas saja kau bodoh, _Dobe_."

Duk.. duk... duk

"..."

Duk... Duk...

"_Dobe_."

JDUG!

"Apa lagi!?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku bukan _gay_. Aku hanya Naruto seksual."

"TEME BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, "Hn."

"AAAAAARRGGHHH!"

Perjanjiannya adalah "Bila Naruto mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Sasuke, maka Sakura akan menjadi milik Naruto."

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak suka perpura-pura. Jadi, abaikan kata berpura-pura di dalam perjanjiannya.

_Poor you_, Naruto.

* * *

**R for Reason**

Semua yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke memiliki alasannya sendiri. Termasuk membekap mulut kekasihnya, sedang Naruto sendiri berusah melepaskan bekapan Sasuke, "Emmhhh, lepas..._Temee_~ ahn."

"Sssttt... diamlah _Dobe_. Kau tak ingin ada orang yang memergoki kita sedang bercinta di kantor, kan?"

Kali ini, lagi-lagi, Naruto menggangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Sasuke mendominasi dirinya.

* * *

**U for Uchiha**

Oh, siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha? Keluarga yang dikenal karena kekayaannya, kesempurnaan fisiknya, kepintarannya, kesopanannya. Hampir semua orang mengenal dan mengelu-elukan Uchiha.

"Kyaaaa...kau tahu Naruto, tadi Uchiha Sasuke menoleh padakuuuu! Kyaaa... aku senang sekali, Narutooo!" seru Karin pada sepupunya, Naruto. Sedang yang diajak bicara hanya menelengkan kepalanya, "Uchiha Sasuke itu siapa?"

Wajah Karin berubah masam, "Ck, kau seharusnya lebih sering menonton TV, Naruto!"

Naruto hanya tertawa garing, "Aku tidak punya TV, Karin."

Karin menunjuk sosok yang berada di luar jendela kelas mereka, "Sasuke-_sama_~ yang duduk di bawah pohon itu, Naruto. Masa kau tidak tahu!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya searah dengan telunjuk Karin, seketika matanya melotot, "OH! Jadi _Teme_ brengsek yang menabrakku itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke!"

Karin membeku.

_Well_, sepertinya tidak semua orang beranggapan sama tentang Uchiha.

* * *

**T for Tomato**

Di tengah panas terik matahari, Naruto mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.

"_Teme_."

"Hn?"

"Pilih aku atau harta?"

"Kau."

"Pilih aku atau martabat?"

"Kau."

"Pilih aku atau dirimu sendiri?"

"Memangnya kenapa, _Dobe_?"

"Ck, _Teme_! Jawab saja!"

"Kau."

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir."

"Hm?"

"Aku atau tomat?"

"..."

"_Teme_?"

"Kau yang sedang makan tomat."

* * *

**O for Obey**

Ada banyak sekali peraturan dalam keluarga Uchiha. Seperti tidak boleh menampakkan emosi berlebihan, tidak boleh banyak bicara, tidak boleh bersikap ceroboh, dan masih banyak lagi tidak boleh-tidak boleh lainnya, yang kalau disebutkan satu persatu memakan banyak waktu.

"_Teme_," panggil Naruto lemas.

"Hm?"

"Apa semua ini harus dilakukan? Maksudku—argh! _Teme_! Aku bukan orang semacam itu!" Naruto meraung.

Sungguh, hanya dengan membaca sekilas saja, Naruto sudah nyaris menangis. _Well_, untuk diam selama sepuluh menit saja susah, mana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada itu?

"Hn."

Naruto menghampiri suaminya yang tengah duduk di sofa. Dan menggonyangkan tubuh Sasuke kesana-kemari.

"_Temeee_! Jangan diam sajaaaa!"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, sebelum merengkuh si _Blonde_ dalam dekapannya, "Kau tidak harus mematuhi peraturan Uchiha, _Dobe_. Aku menikahimu bukan untuk menjadikanmu seorang Uchiha. Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintai semua yang ada dalam dirimu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau sendiri."

Naruto berbisik, "Kau banyak bicara, _Teme_."

"Hn."

Seulas senyum samar terukir pada raut keduanya.

**END**

**Review? Flame?**


End file.
